Huckleberry Hound
Huckleberry "Huck" Hound is a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Originally a member of the Galactic Federation's Galactic Guardians, he, his best friend Yogi Bear, and new recruits Scare Bear and Quack-Up formed the Galaxy Goof-Ups, who bumbled through missions together. After the defeat of the dreaded Phantom Empire, he and his friends became embroiled in the Clone Wars, where they were forced into slavery by the Galactic Republic. He was later rescued by Grievous and the rest of the Confederacy, and with the help of the CIS Armed Forces and his friends, they drove the Republic off of Earth. After this incident was over, Huck joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and later convinced some of his friends to join the group as well. He's the main recruiter for the group, having successfully recruited Top Cat, Top Cat's girlfriend Trixie, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote. Personality Huck is a relaxed, sweet, and good-natured hound dog who never lets anything bother him, even if he's humiliated, beaten up or gets caught up in situations he didn't want to be in. He's very low-key, though not to Droop-a-Long'slevel. While he is a good military tactician and is much smarter than he appears, he is not very good at his job as an admiral for the Confederate Navy, as he has a habit of blowing up both enemy and friendly targets, to the point where many loathe him coming in as reinforcements. The only reason he is still in the New Confederate Navy (and not put on the Separatist Droid Army) is that he somehow manages to complete his missions, even if he fails halfway through it. Huck hates the Republic and always sided with the Confederacy of Independent Systems back on Earth even when they were in slavery, believing they were the heroes when everyone else believed they were villains. While he's not prone to violence, he will fight for what's right, and can be very dangerous when his friends are threatened, Grievous in particular. History Pre-Clone Wars Early life Huckleberry Hound was born in 54 BBY. He grew up living in the city, but he inherited his thick Southern drawl from his father, who lived far in the country. He attended H.B. High School, but despite having a knack for technology, he never officially graduated as he dropped out to become a singer. Unfortunately for him, he was completely tone-deaf, and no recording label wanted him. He went back to school and earned his GED, and then went around the country, trying his hand at several odd jobs (mailman, fireman, construction worker, etc.) that never really panned out. Galactic Federation years Around the same time, the Galactic Federation had formed, and there were openings for trainees to become members of the Galactic Federation Space Patrol. Seeing as he could finally be useful to people, Huck signed up and got his classmate and childhood friend Yogi Bear to sign up as well. During their time there, they met a cowardly recruit named Scare Bear and a hyperactive recruit named Quack-Up Duck, and the four became friends of sorts. Due to their constant failures, the instructors eventually named the four the Galaxy Goof-Ups: a name that was supposed to be derogatory, but a name that the four accepted with gratitude. Huck, though he was as ditzy as everyone else, was able to form a coherent plan and had a knack for remembering important things, though usually at the last minute. When they managed to get through training, none of the other factions in the Space Patrol wanted to hire them, and they were at risk of being expelled. It was then that Fritz Bullhorn stepped into the picture, having heard of their failures and stepping in to help them. He secured a place for the four to be placed in the Space Patrol, under the watchful eye of the no-nonsense Kevin Snerdly, who was the first line of defense if there were any attacks. Huck's career as a member of the Galaxy Guardians was long and illustrious. Together with his friends and captain, he bumbled his way through his missions with some degree of success, although he and the rest of the Goof-Ups tried to go to the disco club whenever they got the chance, even in the middle of missions, which infuriated Snerdly to no end. Phantom Empire Incident During the Phantom Empire incident, Huck and the rest of his squadron failed in their mission to rescue Top Cat and his crew from the hands of Donkirk, the leader of the Phantom Empire, and also allowed Snerdly to be captured. For their failures, the Goof-Ups were removed from duty while the Federation handled all that pertained to the Phantom Empire case. After having a conversation with his mother that reminded him just why he decided to join the Guardians, as well as his old friend Quick Draw McGraw, Huck urged everyone to train in order to save Snerdly and anyone else that the Empire had captured. They spent two weeks training on Earth and an extra week in order to build a new ship for themselves. The Goof-Ups went vigilante, putting their training to use and rescuing their friends and captain from Donkirk and the rest of the Phantom Empire's lackeys. Upon their success and the defeat of the Phantom Empire for good, Bullhorn allowed the Goof-Ups to return to their posts as Galaxy Guardians, and Huck received honors alongside his friends. Clone Wars Republic Enslavement Several months after the Phantom Empire incident, Earth was visited by Republic ambassadors, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who sought the Federation's help in the Clone Wars. While everyone else, especially Huck's friend Top Cat, took their side, Huck had private doubts about the Republic and confided to Yogi that he believed that they weren't all that good. Yogi, however, believed that the Republic wasn't all that bad, and neither did the Federation. Despite Huck voting against the decision, the Galactic Federation joined the Galactic Republic near the end of 23 BBY. It was a decision that made Huck decide to leave the Federation, and he turned in his badge a week after the announcement was made. His decision was not popular with anybody in the Federation's circles, particularly Scare Bear, who had been at odds with Huck ever since the Republic's arrival. Huck took his own homemade ship, the Stargazer and left Earth, not having a real idea of where he was going, but knowing that he couldn't stay on a planet where he would be criticized. However, Republic ''Venator''-class Star Destroyers that were blockading Earth shot him down, sending him crashing back to Earth, where he landed near the home of his girlfriend, Desert Flower. Relationships Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Confederacy Members Category:Heroes